


No Thanks

by orphan_account



Series: No Thanks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Peter gets kidnapped, Peter hates Harley, Tags to be added, enemy’s to lovers, harley has a crush on peter, peter is a stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Stark hates a certain someone named Harley Keener.When Peter gets kidnapped and get rescued his view on Harley changes and he’s confused
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff, Shuri/Michelle Jones, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, pietro maximoff/clint barton
Series: No Thanks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Will you ever be Satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> yep. i’m bored

Peter Stark was having a really good day. Harley wasn’t bugging him, he aced his tests, Flash left him alone. It was great! But of course with his luck, it wouldn’t last so when he wakes up with a headache and tied to the chair he just sighed

“Peter Stark” a sinister voice calls out.

”That’s me” Peter responds bored

”You’re gonna make me rich kid” The man says with a smirk

”Yup” Peter nods along not even caring 

The mans eyes narrow staring at Peter before turning around “GET IT OUT” the man yells 

Another man walks out to Peter and punches him in the gut causing Peter to groan in pain

”That was a warning kid, next time it’ll be worse” The man who punched him said as he walked away

”Now. Tell me, how does your dad make his suits?” The original man asks

Peter raises an eyebrow at him 

“Tell me kid”

”You think I’m dumb enough to give you the blueprints to my dads prized possession?” 

“Again” the man growls

Peter gets punched in the gut again then backhanded getting cut by a ring the man has on”

”Never” Peter says coughing

The man growls “Phase 2”

Peters vision goes blurry again 

Harley was talking with Tony when it happened

”Boss!” Happy came running up to Tony

”Yes Happy”

”Peter’s been kidnapped” He says out of breathe

”FRIDAY find him” Tony says his eyes going hard

”On it Boss” FRIDAY responds 

Harley goes and gets his suit on 

“Harley?” Tony asks

”I’m going out to find him” Harley says and shoots off and starts to find Peter

Peter was worse for wear. He was coughing up a storm from being punched in the gut...again. Peter wouldn’t crumble he wouldn’t tell these men how to make the Iron Man suit

”TELL ME! YOU DUMB BOY” The man shouts slapping Peter

”No” Peter grinds out “Do. Your. Worst” 

The man smiles and snaps his fingers and Peter is being dragged away “Fine”

Harley is flying around the city when he hears a scream.

”Tony!” He yells into the comms

”I heard it! Check it out Harls” Tony reply’s 

Harley flys to where the scream came from

”STOP!” Harley hears someone yell 

“FRI?” 

“It is Peter. It seems he is being tortured” FRIDAY responds 

Harley’s eyes widen and he hurry’s to where Peter is

”STOP” Peter screams and the pain stops his head hangs and he starts sobbing

”Are you ready to talk?” The man asks

“Hurts” Is all Peter can get out being sobs start taking over

”We can make you hurt more” The man threatens “Or, you can talk”

Peter try’s to curls in on himself but it was impossible the way he was tied 

“Talk kid. Unless you want it to start again” 

“NO!” Peter yelled his body shaking with fear

”Talk”

”Arc Rea-“ Peter was cut off by an explosion and the man turning the machine back on

Peter screams in pain

”Leave Iron Lad and I will turn of the machine” The man says

Peter screams again “PLEASE!” He yells tears streaming down his face “STOP IT!”

Suddenly the machine is turned off and he’s being untied 

Harley storms into the building and sees Peter tied to a machine. He doesn’t know what it does until it turns on and Peter starts to spasm screaming

”Leave Iron Lad and I will turn off the machine” The man at the control says 

“PLEASE!” Peter yells 

Harley lunges for the man to turn off the machine which turns into a quick fight.

“STOP IT!” Peter screams and Harley shuts off the machine and starts to untie Peter from the machine to bring him home

”Don’t hurt me” Peter starts wiggling in Harley’s grasp his eyes still closed “I promise I’ll talk”

”Peter, it’s me Harley. I’m going to take you home” Harley says softly

”Not hurting me?” Peter asks confused

”No, Not hurting you” Harley responds

Peter stops wiggling and Harley takes off towards the tower where he keeps Peter in his arms as his suit disappears into his watch

”Harley?” Peter asks

”Yes Peter” Harley says walking to the med bay

”I love you” Peter mumbles and snuggles closer to Harley

Harley froze and looked down at Peter who has passed out in Harley’s arms now

”Let’s get you to Med Bay” Harley says and continues on his way there

Tony was waiting in Med Bay when Harley came carrying an unconscious Peter

”Harley what happened?” Tony asks as the Med team rush Peter away

”All I saw was them electrocuting him” Harley whispers still thinking about what Peter said to him

”WHAT!?” Tony yells

Harley flinches away from Tony’s loud voice

”Sorry Harley” Tony said

Harley starts to sobs and collapses into himself 

Tony wraps Harley in a hug

”It’s ok Harls” He whispers holding Harley in his arms

Peter wakes up in pain and sits up in realization that he told Harley that he loved him. _I don’t like him! Wait, do I?_ Peter was freaking out when Harley walks in the freezes when he sees Peter awake

”Oh, I didn’t know you were awake! But um, I know that you didn’t mean to say I love you to me.” Harley says quickly “I’ll go get your dad”

”Thank you” Peter whispers as Harley walks out the door

”This is going to be awkward as fuck” Peter thinks to himself


	2. You’re Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter sit down and talk about what Peter said to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l a t e r

Tony walks into Peter’s room 

“Hey kiddo” He goes to ruffle Peter’s hair

”No” Peter whispers flinching away from his dad

”What?” 

“I’m weak. I almost gave them the way to make the Iron Man suit” Peter whispers his eyes filling with tears

”You. What?” Tony seethes at his son

Peter looks down “I was about to give them the blueprints” He whispered hoping his dad wouldn’t be mad

”WHY?!” Tony yells causing Peter to flinch away

”I’m sorry!” Peter exclaims holding his tears back “I didn’t want to!”

”But you were going to?!” He dad yells at him again

Harley walks in at this moment “The were electrocuting him Tony” He says as he heard the whole conversation

“What!” He yells again “I can’t believe you Peter” Tony storms out leaving a sobbing Peter

”Pete?” Harley asks walking closer

”Harley” He sobs out grabbing Harley into a hug

“It’s ok” Harley whispers hugging Peter back as he sobs

”I really do love you Harley” Peter says holding him

”Pete?” 

“Do you like me?” Peter asks pulling away looking at him

Harley’s eyes were wide “You’re not thinking clearly Peter” he whispers

”No. I am!” Peter said 

“Peter, you’re emotional right now because of your dad. You don’t mean it” Harley says 

Peter looks hurt “No!” He exclaims and starts sobbing “Nobody loves me” 

“Peter, I do love you!” Harley says grabbing Peter’s face “I just want you to be not upset or hurt when you tell me that you love me” Harley says

Peter looks at him and smiles sweetly “Thank you Harley” He says and pulls Harley into another hug

”Of course Pete” He whispers kissing the side of his head

Tony storms out of his sons room in a rage “FRIDAY who kidnapped him?” 

FRIDAY pulls up a file for him to look at with all the information he needs while also getting his suit ready.

Tony is off going to find those people who took his son

Peter calms down and looks at Harley’s sleeping form beside him

”I love you Harley” Peter whispers kissing his forehead before sleep claims him as well

Harley smiles as he hears Peter say he loves him even if Peter thinks he’s asleep that proves that Peter was being serious

Falling asleep both boys had smiles on their faces

Tony comes home after reprimanding the men who took his son and finds Harley and Peter cuddled together with smiles on their faces.

”FRIDAY take a picture of the two and save it please” Tony whispers before leaving the room quietly 

Peter wakes up to Harley sneezing quietly into his arm causing Peter to giggle at him

”Hey handsome” Harley mumbles 

“I love you” Peter mumbles back to him

”I love you too Petey” Harley says pressing a kiss to his forehead 

Peter smiles and hugs Harley closer “Sorry for not being nice to you before” he mumbles

Harley shrugs and holds Peter closer “It doesn’t matter. Just as long as you’re safe”

Peter snuggles closer to Harley

The boys don’t leave the room for a few hours until Tony comes in causing Peter to flinch and cuddle closer to Harley scared of his fathers wrath

”Hey bud” Tony says walking over to the boys

Peter whimpers and buried himself further into Harley

”Pete?” Harley asks staring at Peter

”Don’t hurt me” Peter whispers

”Peter I’m not here to hurt you” Tony says 

“But, why were you so mad last night?” Peter asks

”Cause they took you and hurt you bud and I was mad at them” Tony says

Peter blinks before going back to burring himself in Harley’s arm

”Maybe not now” Harley says quietly to Tony

Tony nods and walks out leaving the boys alone for a few hours

Once Tony left Peter came out of his ‘hiding spot’ smiling up at Harley

”Were you actually scared of him?” Harley asks quirking a brow at Peter

”Nope” Peter says popping the ‘p’

Harley looks at him confused “Then why?”

”Cause” Peter says looking away blushing

”Cause why?” Harley pushes

Peter turns around he realized Harley sat up in such a way that when he turned around they were only a few inches apart

”Oh, i’m sorry Peter” Harley went to move from where he was but Peter grabbed him

”Why?” Peter asks looking at Harley through his eyelashes 

“I-“ Harley was blushing like crazy his brain not functioning 

Peter leans up and kisses Harley before pulling away

”Was that ok?” Peter asks Harley softly

Harley smirks at Peter and takes his face into his hand smiling “More than ok” He whispers kissing Peter again

Harley moves his hands to Peter’s hair and tugs slightly causing Peter to gasp lightly and wrap his arms around Harley’s waist pulling him closer. 

“Peter” Harley whispers when Peter moves to Harley’s neck kissing and sucking lightly leaving some marks

“Yes?” Peter asks licking and biting his way down Harley neck “What do you want?” Peter asks when Harley doesn’t respond

Harley groans and answers Peter “You”

But Tony being the father he is walked in at that exact moment

Tony had left the boys alone for a good hour and a half. He decided to head back to check on them. He wishes he hadn’t 

“You” Harley whispers as Tony walks in to see the two boys making out Harley’s neck covered in marks no doubt from Peter 

“No” Tony says letting his presence be known by the two boys

”Yes” Peter mumbles into Harley’s neck “Get out”

”Nope!” Tony says again going and pulling Peter out of the bed causing Peter to struggle against him

”Stop!” Peter says squirming against the hold

”Them listen to me” Tony says

”I’ll do what you want, just don’t hurt me” Peter whimpers 

Tony lets go of Peter immediately after hearing his son beg not to be hurt 

Peter gets away from Tony as fast as he can and goes back to Harley who holds him in his arms calming Peter down the best he can.

”Peter, I’m so sorry” Tony mumbles and leaves again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y e P


	3. I’m Broken! Can’t you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter freaks out at his dad he refuses to talk to anyone about what happened. He pretends everything is normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e n j o y t h i s k i d d o s 💕

Peter wouldn’t talk to anyone about what happened after his freak out with his dad. He pretends everything is normal. He can’t admit something’s wrong, so nothings wrong

Harley still tries to bring it up asking if he’s ok and if he needs anything. Peter always says he’s ok

”Peter” Harley groans one day as Peter was marking up Harley’s neck

”Mmh” Peter mumbles into Harley neck 

“Oh my god” Harley groans unable to think properly 

Peter smirks against Harley’s neck for a moment before moving up to his lips

Tony doesn’t stop the boys anymore scared of Peter freaking out again at him but, this is his lab

”NoPe!” Tony yells as he walks in his lab “Not in my lab!” 

Peter laughs and stands up and heads to the door his hands shaking slightly so he shoved them in his pocket and pretends he’s ok. How he always pretends he’s ok

Harley watches Peter leave shoving his hands into his pockets.

”Somethings going on” Harley says

”Yep” Tony responds “Get him to talk to you” he suggests

”How?!” Harley asks 

“I don’t know! Have sex” Tony suggests 

Harley laughs at Tony’s suggestions “You realize you just gave me permission to get laid. Right?” 

Tony grumbles before shoving a laughing Harley out of his lab

Harley walks into Peter’s room and sees him at his desk

”Hey sweetheart” Harley says kissing Peter’s neck sweetly

”Hey” Peter says turning around to properly kiss him

Harley catches him off guard by taking control of the kiss and pushing Peter down onto his bed so the Harley is on top

”Everything ok?” Harley asks as he kisses Peter’s neck

”Yes?” Peter phrases more as a question

Harley continues to mouth at Peter’s neck occasionally leaving a hickey 

“You sure there darlin?” Harley asks lightly biting Peter’s earlobe

”Harley” Peter moans his hips buck up seeking some friction

”You good?” Harley asks

”No” Peter gives in

”Wanna tell me?” Harley asks

”Ok” Peter says and Harley lets him sit up

”What has been going on” Harley asks his concern genuine 

“Ever since I freaked out at my dad” Peter starts unable to stay still “I feel like, I have to be in control and not let it get to me. I just feel- I feel broken, and I can’t face that”

Harley pulls Peter in for a hug “Just talking can get rid of the feeling entirely” Harley whispers

”Ok” Peter whispers back into Harley chest

Tony went to check on the boys wondering if Harley actually followed his advice. Instead he saw Harley holding an asleep Peter in his arms -fully clothed- running his hands through his hair. Yea it’s gonna be fine


	4. I can’t lose this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley’s mom calls.  
> He needs to go home to Rosehill Tennessee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sorry

MoM: Harley?

MoM: Harley!

MoM: HARLEY JAMES KEENER!

Delivered May 15th 2020 11:46

May 15th 2020 11:46

Harley and Peter were in a prank war so Peter hid Harley’s phone from him for 48 hours unless of course Harley found it first. Harley was searching everywhere for his phone 

“PETER STARK! GIVE ME MY PHONE!” He yells because Peter was also hiding from him

AbbY: Harley. Something happened answer you phone

AbbY: istg Harley

AbbY: Mom is gonna kill you

AbbY: Harley, Please!

Delivered May 16th 2020 5:34

May 16th 2020 5:34

Harley and Peter were having a movie night so Harley didn’t notice his phone going off in his room. He didn’t even check it that night as he slept in Peter’s room

**•INCOMING PHONE CALL•**

**•MoM•**

Harley was watching a movie with Peter when he noticed his phone ringing 

“I got to take this” Harley said standing up as Peter mumbled and ‘ok’ asking FRIDAY to pause the movie

”HARLEY KEENER!” His mom screeched as soon as he picked up 

“MOM” Harley yelled back

”Why weren’t you answering our texts?” his mom demanded 

“What texts?” Harley asks confused 

“Harley. You need to come home” His mom said a hint of regret in her voice

”What happened?” Harley asks

His mom didn’t answer for a while Harley thought she had hung up

”Mom?” Harley asks

”You’re father” she whispers into the phone

”What about him? He left when I was like 4” Harley said anger growing in him

”They’ve taken Abby, for initiative so you’ll come” His mom says obviously close to tears

”WHAT!” Harley yells 

“They took Abby. Until you come home” She says again

”I’m coming then” Harley says 

“I love you Harley” his mom says

”I love you too mom” Harley says

Peter watched as Harley hung up the phone and walked out of the room to his own 

“Harley?” Peter asks walking in

“Go away” Harley says as he’s packing all of his stuff

”What’s going on?” Peter asks

”I have to go” Harley says distracted as he continues to pack

”Why?” Peter asks forcing himself not to cry

”I JUST DO OK?!” Harley yells at him “NOW GO AWAY!”

Peter walked to his own room where tucked himself into a ball in a corner so nobody could find him and silently sobbed his heart breaking with each silent sob

Tony walks into his room later and doesn’t see Peter to which Peter is glad he doesn’t think he can handle staying quiet until he hears his dad talk

”Sorry Harley, I don’t know where he is” At those words Peter lets out a heartbreaking sob and his dad runs over to him “Peter?” His dad asks wrapping Peter in a hug

”Hates me” He whispers so only his dad heard

”No” His dad says rubbing his back “Let’s go say goodbye” His dad suggested waiting for Peter to respond

Peter takes a shaky breathe and nods and they walk out together 

Harley doesn’t realize he yelled at Peter until he finished packing. He couldn’t find Peter anywhere so he goes to Tony who checks his room

”Sorry Harley, I don’t know where he is” Once the words left Tony’s mouth a sob was heard and Harley’s knees felt weaker than usual and he had to sit on the couch to avoid collapsing 

Once Peter and Tony walk out it hits Harley that he has to leave. _He has to leave. He has to leave the Tower, he has to leave this wicked lab, he has to leave Tony, he has to leave Peter._

Harley let out a sob at the realization that he has to leave Peter to save Abby 

“Harley?” Peter asks walking over slowly

”I’m so sorry” Harley sobs into his hands trying to hold it together 

“Harley” Peter’s voice shakes as he talks and wraps Harley up in a hug. Harley eagerly hugs him back and sobs in his chest 

“I don’t want to leave you. But Abby” He sobs

”It’s ok Harley” Peter says holding Harley close 

Tony gets Harley situated on his private jet Peter and him were gonna fly with him up make sure he got home before they headed back to New York

”Tony. Please stay here” Harley pleads 

“But-“

”Dad” Peter cut Tony off

“Fine. Be careful” Tony says

Peter and Harley get onto the jet and their off to Harley’s hometown

The boys spend the entire time making out and just being close to each other

Harley and Peter are so wrapped up in each other that FRIDAY has to spray them with water so that they would put on their seatbelts

The jet landed and a car was waiting for Harley. Peter helped Harley move all his luggage to the car before giving him one more kiss

”If you’re about to say goodbye you can, can it” Harley says as Peter opens his mouth to say goodbye “It’s not a goodbye, my love, it’s an I’ll see you later” Harley says kissing Peter’s forehead

“I’ll see you later. I love you” Peter says with a small smile 

“And I love you” Harley says before getting into the car

Peter lets out a breathe and turns around to go back to the jet. Instead he’s face to face with a tall man dressed in black, putting a sack over his head

”LET ME GO!” Peter yells so the man claps his hand over Peter’s mouth and drags him to a vehicle

Peter screams against his hand and kicks and thrashes until the man finally knocks him out

Peter wakes up strapped to a table

“Доброе утро, зимний паук, готов подчиниться?” The man asks who walks in (good morning, winter spider, ready to comply?)

”What did you just say?” Peter asks

“мне будет весело разбить тебя” The man laughs and walks out (i will have fun breaking you)

Harley gets home and his mom helps him bring all of his stuff inside where 3 men are waiting 

“Where’s Abby?” Harley asks as soon as he sees them

”Harley, I’m the boss here” Abby says walking from behind them “So far you’ve done amazing” She says with a smile “Tie him up” 

Harley’s eyes widen and he tries to fight but the men knock him out and when he wakes up he’s been tied up to a chair his eyes struggling to focus on anything 

“You’re awake. Good” He hears his sister say then he feels himself getting slapped and kicked

”Stop” Harley groans

It stops and Harley is grateful but not because he said stop but because Abby just received some good news and told her goons to stop

”Harley.” she sneers at him “Looks like your precious boyfriend is gone” she laughs before spitting on him and giving her goons permission to keep going 

To say Tony was worried was an understatement. FRIDAY just told him Peter got kidnapped AGAIN! He was beyond worried about his son

”FIND HIM! GET ALL THE AVENGERS HERE NOW” He yelled out anger running through him

”On it Boss” FRIDAY responds too scared to tell him that she couldn’t track to where Peter was. She was ashamed 

“Готовы пи вы подчиниться зимнему паук?” The man came in again. Peter was tired and didn’t respond (Are you ready to comply winter spider?) “Мы ломаем тебя молодой” The man says before walking out (We’re breaking you young one)

Peter glares at the man “I STILL DON’T SPEAK RUSSIAN!” he yells not even phasing the man

”You will” The man says in english in a thick russian accent and walks out leaving Peter alone on the cold table again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRRRY


	5. My only direction is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes a HYDRA solider like Bucky. He has become enhanced and kills quickly and silently. Harley will do anything to get him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd i’m not sorry

Tony finds Harley in 3 days and his family is arrested and Harley moves back into the tower 

“Паук, Дома, Друзья, Люблю, Больно, Пятнадцать, Только Королевы, Эндшпиль” The man speaks to Peter “Солдат?” (solider?)

“Готов соблиюдать” (Ready go comply) Peter says

The man smiles as his men haul away Peter Stark-The Winter Spider

Harley was going crazy. “It’s been 6 months Tony!” Harley cried one time and he had such a bad panic attack that even Tony couldn’t talk him down from and surprisingly Natasha was able to talk him down by coddling him and softly singing songs in Russian and speaking softly in Russian as well ever since then Harley always stuck near Nat

”Guys, we have a lead” Tony announced one day

Harley turns to Natasha “Bring him home?” Harley asks

”I will try” She promises and hugs him one last time before head out. It’s been a year, it’s time for Peter to come home

Spider returns from his mission-being successful of course-and the man he met first gives him a nod. Spider goes to head back to his freezer chamber when a hand was on his shoulder 

“The Avengers are here. Hide Spider” The man said his accent thick

Spider nods and jumps into the vents knowing he would be safe until the Avengers were gone, or so he thought as he came face to face with one of them and his mask being ripped off his face

”Peter?!” They cry out

“Who is Peter?” Spider asks looking at this man like he’s insane 

“Pete, it’s me Uncle Clint” The man-Clint says softly reaching for Spider

There was a knife against Clint’s neck with a matter of seconds 

“Who is Peter” Spider asks again

”You” Clint says tears in his eyes

”I’m Spider. Not Peter” Spider said calmly just as the vent fell out from under him and Clint

Spider gets the landing while Clint stumbles before standing in his fighting position 

“Peter come back to me” Clint says tears in his eyes 

“I. Am. Not. Peter!” Spider says at Clint confusion colouring his face but anger filling his voice

”Peter” Clint whispers as a tear falls down his face

Peter gets hit over the head and he falls down

The Avengers charge into the HYDRA base. Tony taking the air, Steve and Natasha taking the ground inside, Hulk took out the guns and defence outside, Wanda took out the HYDRA soldiers along with Bucky. Clint took the vents to have have a higher view and an advantage. He had one-or so he thought-until he ran face to face with a soldier a mask covering his face

Clint rips the mask off of the man and to his surprise “Peter?!” 

“Who is Peter?” Peter asks narrowing his eyes at Clint

”Pete, it’s me Uncle Clint!” He reaches towards Peter but a knife is at his throat before he could touch him

Who. Is. Peter?” Peter asks again

”You” Clint says feeling tears gather in his eyes

Peter looks at him weirdly “I am Spider” Clint works his way at the vents to make them collapse on them while Peter talks “I’m not Peter”

Just then the vent fell and Peter got the landing while Clint stumbled before able to defend himself 

“Pete, come back to me” Clint says the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks

”I. Am. Not. Peter!” Peter says angrily at Clint

Clint sees Nat coming from behind getting ready to knock him out

”Peter” Clint whispers a tear falling down his cheek as Natasha knocks him out 

“Clint?” Natasha asks

”He doesn’t remember me” Clint says tears flowing freely from his eyes now 

“Guys! Have you found Peter?” Tony asks into the comms 

“We found Spider” Clint says into the comms

”Who is Spider?” Steve asks

”Pete” Nat whispers back

There was a tense silence among them all before Tony spoke up 

“Get him to the Tower. Tie him down” pain evident in his dads voice 

They all confirm and get onto the quin-jet and head off to the tower where Peter is tied down as soon as they land

Spider wakes up confused and with a headache when he tries to stand up he realizes that he’s strapped down. Spider freaks out and starts thrashing and yelling nonsense in Russian gaining the attention of the nurses and all of the Avengers and some boy he doesn’t recognize.

”Clint!” Spider calls when he sees the man as he’s the only one he recognizes

”Pe-Spider” Clint calls back forcing himself not to call him Peter

”Where am I” Spider asks

”Ok. Can you promise to keep an open mind and cooperate with us?” Clint asks carefully 

Spider stays silent for a moment “Ok” he finally answers “I want everyone gone when you’re explaining though” 

Clint nods and turns around to everyone. Everyone leaves slowly except for the boy he doesn’t recognize and Tony Stark

”Everyone” Spider says again

”Spider, can they stay?” Clint asks carefully “They’ll help you”

Spider stays still looking at his hand encased in metal “Fine” he snaps 

“Ok” Clint says slowly “Lets start with the basics. You’re Peter Benjamin Stark, You’re dad is Tony Howard Stark, and your mom is unknown” Clint looks at Peter’s eyes the whole time

”I’m not Spider?” He asks hesitantly 

“No, You’re Peter” Clint says softly

”What else?” Peter asks

Clint smiles at Peter and continues to talk to him about his friends and family.

Peter started to get tense during the conversation with Clint

”You’re not _Spider_ you’re Peter and you’re _home_. You’re _friends_ have missed you and send their _love_. We were allbroken and we _hurt_ when you and your big _brain_ left us like that. You’re _fifteen_ and you _only_ came to us when you were five. You grew up in _Queens_ , and always were the _endgame_ for us. You’re a brave _soldier_ and we-“

Peter cut Clint off “Готов солиюдать” catching Clint off guard (Ready to comply)

Clint realizes what they did to Peter 

“HIT HIM IN THE HEAD!” Tony yells and Clint promptly knocks him out

”So, what are his trigger words”

”Peter was affected by these word I will pull up in the certain order” FRIDAY responds 

“Thanks you FRIDAY” Tony says walking out Clint following closely behind. 

“Hey Pete. It’s me Harley.” Harley says grabbing Peter’s hand gently “I’m sorry this happened to you.” Harley lets out a sob as he talks to an unconscious Peter who didn’t even remember him “I love you”

”люблю?” Peter mumbles in his sleep

”I’m so sorry. I love you. You’re it for me, we’re meant for each other, I can’t lose you” Harley sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sorry 
> 
> His words  
> 1\. spider  
> 2\. home  
> 3\. friends  
> 4\. love  
> 5\. hurt  
> 6\. brain  
> 7\. fifteen  
> 8\. only  
> 9\. queens  
> 10\. endgame

**Author's Note:**

> byeeeeee


End file.
